Prawer-Plan
__INDEX__ Der Prawer-Plan (heb. Tochnit Prawer ) ist ein Plan der israelischen Regierung, der unter anderem vorsieht, 40.000 bis 70.000 Palästinenser im Naqab/Negev aus ihren Dörfern, die von der Regierung nicht anerkannt werden, zu vertreiben und in Dörfern, die von der Regierung eingerichtet werden, anzusiedeln. Entstehung Der Prawer-PlanJillian Kestler-D’'Amours: Israel’s Bedouin eviction plan opposed Al Jazeera, 30. November 2013. wurde im September 2011 ausgearbeitet, als die israelische Regierung einen umstrittenen „Fünfjahrplan für die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung“ beschloss.Cabinet Approves Plan to Provide for the Status of Communities in, and the Economic Development of, the Bedouin Sector in the Negev, Webseite des Premierministers, 11. September 2012. Er sieht unter anderem die Umsiedelung von 40.000 bis 70.000 Beduinen aus dem Naqab/Negev vor.Alistair Dawber: “This is our land”: Protests at plan to remove Bedouins from ancestral villages, The Independent, 7. August 2013; Ben White: Bedouin transfer plan shows Israel’s racism, Al Jazeera, 13. September 2011; Harriet Sherwood: Bedouin's plight: “We want to maintain our traditions. But it’s a dream here”, The Guardian, 3 November 2011. Der Gesetzesentwurf beruht auf dem Vorschlag einer Kommission unter dem Vorsitz von Ehud Prawer, dem Vorsitzenden der Abteilung für politische Planung im Büro des Premierministers. Der Vorschlag der Kommission wiederum beruht auf den Empfehlungen eines Komitees unter dem Vorsitz des ehemaligen Richters des Obersten Gerichtshofes Elieser Goldberg. Der Vorsitzende des Komitees für die Umsetzung des Planes ist der ehemalige Militärkommandant für Südisrael, Doron Almog.Maj.-Gen. (ret.) Doron Almog to be Appointed as Head of the Staff to Implement the Plan to Provide Status for the Bedouin Communities in the Negev, PMO official site, December 1, 2011 Minister Benny Begin wurde vom Kabinett beauftragt, Rückmeldungen aus der Bevölkerung zu dem Thema zu koordinieren.Cabinet approves Prawer Report to resolve land issues in the Negev, UK Task Force on Issues Relating to Arab Citizens of Israel, 19. September 2011. Aufgrund mangelnder parlamentarischer Mehrheitsfähigkeit und Widerstands der Betroffenen,[http://www.tagesspiegel.de/politik/beduinen-in-der-drei-zimmer-wohnung/8741178.html Beduinen in der Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung], Der Tagesspiegel, 5. September 2013 die gegen die Umsiedlung protestierten,[http://www.nzz.ch/protest-gegen-geplante-massenumsiedlung-1.18098678 Beduinen im Negev: Protest gegen geplante Massenumsiedlung], NZZ, 14. Juni 2013 sowie des rechten als auch linken politischen Spektrums, wurde die Abstimmung in der Knesset über die Umsetzung des Plans im Dezember 2013 bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt.Lazar Berman: Government shelves Prawer Plan on Bedouin settlement, The Times of Israel, 12. Dezember 2013Ben Sales: Unlikely right-left partnership floated to oppose Bedouin resettlement, JTA, 10. Dezember 2013 Inhalt Nach dem Pressekommunikee des Premierministers regelt der Plan folgendes: # Status der Beduinen im Negev # wirtschaftliche Entwicklung für die Beduinenbevölkerung im Negev # Lösung der Ansprüche auf Grundbesitz # Strukturen und einen Zeitplan für die Umsetzung und Durchsetzung des Planes Das Gesetz wird als Teil einer Kampagne für die Entwicklung des Negevs beschrieben. Er soll die Beduinen besser in die israelische Gesellschaft integrieren. Die Regierung sagt, dass der Plan vorsieht, Infrastruktur für die Beduinen zu verbessern. Die meisten umgesiedelten Beduinen sollen sich in Abu Basma niederlassen. Hintergrund Während die Beduinen aus dem Negev entfernt werden sollen und ihre Dörfer schon bisher von der Regierung nicht an mit Elektrizität und Wasser versorgt werden, wird die Ansiedelung von jüdischen Familien von der Regierung gefördert. Für jüdische Israelis werden im Negev landwirtschaftliche Siedlungen errichtet, für die auch Straßen, Wasser- und Stromleitungen errichtet werden, und zwar häufig in unmittelbarer Nähe der Beduinendörfer, die keine Infrastruktur erhalten.Catrina Stewart: Israel's bulldozers vs the Bedouin Arabs, The Belfast Telegraph. Kritik Ein Komitee der Vereinten Nationen forderte die Rücknahme der Gesetzesvorlage.Dana Weiler-Polak: UN panel urges Israel to shelve 'racist' Bedouin relocation plan, Haaretz, 26. März 2012. Der Menschenrechtsbeauftragte der Vereinten Nationen forderte die israelische Regierung auf, den Plan zu überdenken, da er die Zerstörung von bis zu 35 Dörfern der Beduinen und die Umsiedlung von 40 000 Bewohnern dieser Dörfer von ihrem angestammten Wohnsitz vorsieht: „Sollte dieser Plan umgesetzt werden, wird er die Zerstörung ganzer Gemeinden der Beduinen beschleunigen; sie werden gezwungen, ihre Häuser aufzugeben, ihr Recht auf Grundbesetz wird ihnen verwehrt und ihre traditionelle Kultur und Lebensweise wird unter dem Deckmantel der ‚Entwicklung‘ zerstört.“UN rights chief urges Israel to reconsider bill that would displace thousands of Bedouins, UN News Centre, 25. Juli 2013. Im September 2013 verurteilten Human Rights Watch sowie der UNO-Hochkommissar für Menschenrechte die Zerstörung palästinensischer Wohnhäuser und Infrastruktur u.a. im Negev.Ethnic Cleansing by Bureaucracy: Israel’s policy of destroying Palestinian homes, Mondoweiss, 3. Oktober 2013. Das Europäische Parlament kritisierte den Plan ebenfalls scharf.Jack Khoury: European Parliament condemns Israel's policy toward Bedouin population, Haaretz, 8. Juli 2012. Auch Adalah, eine Menschrenrechtsorganisation, die sich für die Rechte der Palästinenser mit israelischer Staatsbürgerschaft einsetzt (das sind 1,2 Millionen Menschen bzw. 20 Prozent der israelischen Staatsbürger) beschreibt den Prawer-Plan als diskriminierend und meint, dass das Gesetz die massenhafte Vertreibung der arabischen Beduinen aus dem Naqab (Negev) vorsieht. Wenn er vollständig umgesetzt wird, wird er zur Zerstörung von 35 „nicht anerkannten“ arabischen Beduinendörfern und zur Enteignung und Zwangsumsiedlung von 70 000 Beduinen mit israelischer Staatsbürgerschaft führen.Demolition and Eviction of Bedouin Citizens of Israel in the Naqab (Negev) - The Prawer Plan; approved, Adalah, 26. Juni 2013. Im Januar 2012 gab es eine Demonstration in Be’er Scheva gegen den Prawer-Plan.Eliezer Sherman: Hundreds protest Beduin relocation plan in Beersheba, Jerusalem Post, 29. Januar 2012. Weblinks * Campaigns Demolition and Eviction of Bedouin Citizens of Israel in the Naqab (Negev) - The Prawer Plan (Adalah). * Prawer Plan (Times of Israel). * Israeli official warns Prawer plan will displace 100,000 Bedouin Middle East Monitor, 18. September 2013. * Prawer Plan (T’ruah, the rabbinic call for human rights). * Prawer Plan (+972). * Prawer Plan (Electronic Intifada). Fußnoten Kategorie:Negev Kategorie:Nahostkonflikt Kategorie:Politik (Israel) Kategorie:Politik (Palästina) Kategorie:Flüchtlingsthematik Kategorie:Zionismus